Too Much Pain
by MikuChan88
Summary: Dawn likes Paul a lot and Paul hates Dawn a lot, but she won't give up. But everything changes one day. IKARISHIPPING!
1. A Forceful Ask

Hey guys! This is my first story so please no flaming and sorry if Paul is OOC (out of character) i tried my best.

"Hey! I'm Hikari, I'm 16 years old , I live in a small town called Twinleaf Town and I've liked this guy since I was 6 years old but I don't know if he likes me because he always calls me names and ignores me all the time, but I don't care if he does that. It won't change the reason why I like him. His name is Paul he moved near our house when I was 5.

_**DAWN'S POV**_

I was minding my own business when suddenly May appears.

"Hey Dawn! Whatsup!" May asked

"Nothin' much just thinking about some stuff" I said to her

"Oh, you mean you were thinking about Paul?" May teased

"Huh?! WHA?! No!" I blushed a bit

"Ooooh, really?" as May's face went closer to mine

"Well, I was _kinda _thinking about him. Anyway! What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was bored and wanted to go out and then here we are now." May said giggling a bit

"Okayyyy... umm... Ha-" I was about to ask May something but she cut me off

"By the way, did anyone ask you to the dance next Friday?" May asked with a curious face.

"Umm, no why?" I replied

"Nothing really cuz Drew asked me" She said with her eyes sparkle

"Oh, good for you" I said with a fake smile

"You know what?! You should ask Paul if he would like to go with you!" she said loudly

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I doubt he would even say yes" I looked down

"Hmm.... I have an idea!" she suddenly said

"What's your idea?" I asked

"If you won't ask him to the dance, you will have to bathe my pokemons for a month" May said proudly

"And if I do ask him to the dance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

" You'll.... uhh.... your prize will be Paul anyway" May said with a smile

"I guess your right, but can I just ask him tomorrow?" I begged

"Well, okay BUT you have to ask him BEFORE school starts" May agreed

"WHAT?!" I shouted

"Yes!" May nodded eagerly

"Fine...." I sighed.

_

PLEASE R&R


	2. A Confused Question

Hey Guys! Here is the 2nd chapter of "Too Much Pain"

_- Before school starts –_

_**PAUL'S POV**_

"Hey Paul!" Some girl shouted his name behind

"Oh great just great its the annoying girl" as he turned around he saw Dawn. "What do you want troublesome?" I asked with a cold voice.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if.... uhh.... if yo-" I cut her off.

_Why do people always cut me off when I ask questions?! Dawn thought to herself._

"Lemme guess, you're here because you wanna ask me to the stupid dance on Friday. Am I right?" He said.

"Uhh yea, how'd you know?" Dawn's eyes widened

"Just a wild guess" I said

"So will you go with me?" She asked

"My answer would probably be.... I dunnoo..... no" I said coldly

"Oh, okay, I understand" with that she turned around and walked away with no arguments

"_That's it? Hmm... thats not like her to agree quite fast, oh well." He said to himself_

**DAWN'S POV**

I let out a big sigh while walking away from Paul.

"_I knew he would say no" I thought to myself_

Suddenly May comes up with a big smile on her face.

"HEY DAWN!" May said loudly

"Hey May..." I said softly

"What's wrong? Did Paul turn you down?" She asked curiously

"WHAT ELSE?! OFCOURSE HE DID!" I shouted. My tears started building up and my cheeks were starting to turn pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I forced you too much" she said with a concered voice

"Nahh, its okay, I can't help it if he hates me" I said while I wipe my tears away

"So what are gonna do about the dance next Friday?" May asked

"I guess I'll just have to stay at home" I said

"But you still have to wash my pokemons for a month remember?" May said with a smile

"Yeah, I do" I said giggling a bit

_- bell rings –_

"Well there's the bell, lets go" May said

"Yeah, okay" I said finally able to smile

_- after classes, in the canteen-_

"Hmm... It seems there isn't any good food in here" May sighed

"Yeah, I guess, C'mon lets get a table before they're taken" I said

"Haha, Yeah" May said laughing

As me and May sat around a table suddenly Paul appeared.

"Hey" Paul said coldly while his hands are in his pockets

"Hey Paul!" May said loudly just enough for him to hear it

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you want?" I said avoiding his eyes

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you for awhile" He said

"Wh-Wha-What is it?" still avoiding his eyes

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He said looking around

"Why can't you just say it he-" He grabbed my hand and ran off to the hallways

"Have Fun!" May said

"_I'm gonna kill her later" I thought angrily to myself_

"_What does he want? Is he gonna aske me to the dance?"_ _I thought_

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

R&R no flaming please.


	3. An Unexpected

Hey! Here is Chapter 3 of 'Too Much Pain'

_**PAUL'S POV**_

"_I can't believe I'm gonna ask some annoying girl this" I sighed_

"Wh-Why did you drag me here?" Dawn questioned angrily

"I told I need to talk to you in private" I said coldly

"Well we're alone and no one could here us, what do you want?" Dawn asked eagerly to know

"Its just that... uhm... are you going to the dance next Friday?" I asked avoiding her eyes

"Uhm, I don't think so, since you turned me down and I have no one else to ask" As Dawn looked away, blushing a bit

"Oh uhm, well I-" As troublesome had to cut me off

"If you're not gonna say anything then I guess I'd better go back and eat since I haven't eaten any breakfast this morning" Dawn said eagerly to escape Paul

"I was about to ask you something but you cut me off!" I shouted

"Then what is it? And there's no reason to shout. Gawd!" Dawn said

"Okay! Fine! I'll go straight to the point! Dawn will you go to the dance with me next Friday?" I asked avoiding her eyes again and blushing a bit.

"_its rare for me to blush, man! Whats wrong with me?!" I thought to myself._

"Uhm, yeah of course I'd go. BUT what made you change your mind?" Dawn asked looking curiously in my eyes

"Someone told me to ask you out" I said

"And you just had to follow whatever that person says?" Dawn asked folding her arms and raising an eyebrow

"Uhm, well, _she _said if I don't bring you to the dance I'll have to bathe her pokemon for a month" I said

"AW GAWD! She said that to you?! Man! I'm am sooooo gonna kill her!" Dawn shouted angrily

"Why? Do you know who said that to me?" I asked

"I'm guessing her name starts with an M and her name rhymes with HAY" Dawn looked at me while raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips

"Wow, you're good" I sweatdropped

"Anyway! I better go the bell will start soon" Dawn said waving while walking through the canteen doors

"Kay" I said shoving my hand in to my pockets

_**DAWN'S POV**_

"Hey May!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear while I put a 'sweet smile' on my face

"Hey Dawn! Whatsup?" She asked

"Oh nothin' much, by the way can you go to my house after school?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Uhm, sure I guess" May sweadropped

- Dawn's house –

"Hey May!" I said grabbing her hand and running up to my room

I locked the door and held on May's shoulder

"May, I'll only say this once! DID YOU ASK PAUL TO ASK ME TO THE DANCE?!" I shouted

"Uhh, how'd you know?" May asked avoiding my eyes

"He told me, well actually he said that if he doesn't ask me he will have to clean her pokemon's for a month. Then once he said that a big boom reached my head and the first person was Y-O-U." I said letting go of May's shoulders and looking down.

"Well at least he asked you right?" May said

"Yeah, I'm happy about that its just that I wanted him, HIMSELF to ask me in his own will." I said

"I'm sorry Dawn" May said with an apologetic face

"Nahh, Its okay" I sighed and took a deep breath. "Just please don't do that ever again" As I was looking and tears starting to build up again

"Yeah, okay." As May wiped my tears away and gave me a warm hug. "Ahem! Okay! Now isn't the time to cry, we should be shopping for the dance in Friday" May said cheerfully

"Haha, There's plenty of time for that its still Friday and the dance is NEXT Friday" I said

"Hmm... how about we go shopping in Sunday? Is that good?" May suggested

"Yeah, I'm free that day" I said

"Well, I better go now, Its getting late, Bye!" May waved as she opened my door and went out

_*sigh* "What dress will I pick? How am I gonna talk to Paul on Monday? What am I gonna do?" I asked myself these questions._

Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Please R&R and no flaming please D:


	4. So Much For What Happened

________

Here is chapter 4! :D

Okay before I start, I know for the past few chapters are mostly about May and Dawn so I'll be making more Ikari moments.

________

_**DAWN'S POV**_

It was a Sunday afternoon, I was waiting for may while I was watching tv on my couch then suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Honey! Its May she's here to pick you up" My mom said.

"Kay" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey May" I said with a smile on my face.

"C'mon let's get going" As she grabbed my wrist and ran.

_**-after a few minutes, in the mall-**_

"Here we are!"May said taking a deep breathe.

"So where whould we start?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm starving! Can we eat first?" May complained.

"Haha, sure" I said. "Oh! Lets go to Starbucks, I wanna eat some waffles and drink a frappuccino" As I ran to the store.

"Hey! Wait up!" May shouted trying to catch up with me.

"Haha, you're slow" I said laughing. "Can you buy me 2 waffles and 1 chocolate frap please? I need to go to the restroom for a bit" I said trying to hold my pee (lol!).

"Okay" May said.

When I got out of Starbucks trying to find a restroom and there it is I saw it. I ran as fast as I could but then suddenly I saw Paul.... with a brunette girl, they we're laughing. I felt like a thousand needles went through my chest and I didn't feel like going to the restroom anymore. I went back to Starbucks and got my food.

"Hey Dawn, are you okay?" May asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" I said.

"But I am worried, what happened?" May asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like going shopping today, sorry" As I said those words, I left and went home, crying.

_**-a few minutes later, Dawn's room-**_

I locked the door behind me, leaned at it and started to cry. After a few minutes I stood up and went to my bed.

"I can't believe he was with another girl and not only that he looked like he was having fun" I said to myself.

_**-Next morning, In school-**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

As Dawn walked in and sat on her seat, May appeared. "Hey sleepy-head" May said cheerfully.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" Dawn said while she was looking out the window.

"I dunno, anyway what happened to you yesterday?" May asked with another worried face.

"I already told you, nothing happened!" As Dawn stood up and shouted at May.

"Oh okay" May said looking down and turned away. As she went to her class, Dawn sat down again and looked out the window thinking about Paul and that brunette girl.

_**-bell rings, teacher comes in-**_

"Okay everyone! Take your seats, today I'll be discussing about the dance on Friday. If any one of you has gotten a date to the dance already then good and to the others who don't then good luck with the person you're gonna ask."

As the teacher talked and blabbled about the upcoming dance, all I did was stare outside the window still thinking about yesterday.

_**-bell rings, lunch break-**_

Dawn went inside the canteen and went to her friends around the table. As she sat down, May didn't say even a word about anything , she just sat there being quiet all of a sudden.

"Hey May..." I said to her.

"Hey..." May said softly

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, It's just... yes, something did happen yesterday, if you would like to know then go to my house after school." I explained

"Well okay then." May said

"By the way, what did you guys do yesterday anyway?" Ash asked across the table while he was chewing an apple.

"We were supposed to go shopping but suddenly something came up." Dawn explained.

"Oh, and what came up?" Ash asked

"I don't even know what came up with Dawn yesterday." May said.

"Okay! Okay! Gawd! Just go to my house if you wanna know." Dawn shouted aloud enough for them to hear.

_**-dismissal-**_

_**DAWN'S POV**_

"_How am I supposed to explain to May and Ash later?" Thinking to myself._

As Dawn walked passed the school, she saw a playground. After a few minutes looking at the kids playing she sat down on a park bench and took a deep breathe to clear her mind off things. She stared into the clouds and watched the kids playing on the swings.

"Why are you here?" Suddenly a voice shocked me, it was familiar when I looked at my right it was Paul. My eyes widened and turned away to avoid his eyes quickly.

"I-I just wanted to sit down and clear my mind off things." I said still avoiding his eyes. "W-Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I was just passing when I saw you, so I wanted to know whats up." Paul said looking at the kids at the slide.

"Oh okay, by the way, who were you with yesterday?" I asked nervously.

"Hm? Oh, you were stalking me weren't you?" As Paul had grin on his face.

"W-What?! No! I was with May! We were shopping and I just _so happened_ to see you." I said

"Well, she's my cousin, she came to visit." Paul said.

"Oh okay." As I was able to put a small smile on my face.

"What were you thinking about when I was with my cousin?" He asked as he put his face close to mine and a grin on his face.

"N-N-Nothing!" I said trying to move my face away from his.

"Well anyways I gotta go." Paul said walking away.

"Oh okay, bye." As I waved goodbye to him.

"_Suddenly I missed him already even though it was just a few minutes." I thought to myself._

____

PLEASE R&R / PLEASE NO FLAMING D:

THANKS FOR READING! :D STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

____


End file.
